Digimon Frontier: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Thanks to the power of the Fused Shadow, Midna was able to break through Link's reality and into another for the Hypno Zapper to find a new hero, and non more deserving than the former leader of the Legendary Warriors, Takuya Kanbara.


Before the story begins, I'd like to thank Luch for reading through and correcting the mistakes I made.

And thanks to Furycutter for suggesting I remove all the previous 'Hero scroll parts' as they just take up unwanted space.

-Age of characters-

Takuya Kanbara: Age 16

Zoe Orimoto: Age 17

Within the residence of the wielder of the Triforce was Link, who had just finished adding his own message on the second of the two scrolls that came with the Hypno Zapper before he tied each scrolls up and placed them in the bag, along with the unusual red circular object within the clear casing, while Midna was sitting on the floor, dressed in her 'uniform', as all four pieces of the Fused Shadow slowly spun around her, as Link's Twilight Princess was focusing her power to break through their world and find a hero deserving to be the next owner of the Hypno Zapper.

It was then all four pieces of the Fused Shadow attached themselves to Midna's head, in which her entire being began to glow bright gold, before Link's Princess of the Twilight Realm created a portal, which was neither red nor blue, but a shining orange, in which the student of Hero's Shade placed the bag within the portal and watched as it turned black before the structure of the blackened bag broke into a large cluster of black squares and was transported to a world beyond his own and to a hero just like him.

-Meanwhile, in Shinbuya-

It had been over three years since Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy and Zoe had each received a mysterious message from a mysterious female caller, who lead them to Shinbuya's subway station where they each traveled to the Digital World, where they worked together and faced many hardships, including facing against the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who was actually Koji's twin brother, Koichi, who had his memories erased and was given the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness by the corrupted Celestial Digimon, but after a heated battle between the brothers, and with the help of Takuya, Koichi was freed from the darkness and after proving the darkness that remained within him could be used for good, joined Koji and his friends on their adventure to save the Digital World and to defeat Koichi's puppet master, Cherubimon, who it turns out was merely being used as a puppet too, by the twisted fallen angel, Lucemon, who was sealed within the core of the Digital World, and was reawakened from his underground prison after his two strongest Digimon, the Royal Knights, had collected enough data for him and in return he betrayed them and consumed their data, Digivolving him to his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Even with this newfound power, Lucemon Chaos Mode met his end when Takuya and Koji fused together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack, however, Takuya and the others were soon to find out their fight wasn't over yet.

When Susanoomon scanned Lucemon, only the good data was scanned, leaving the evil data to reform itself into a dark Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

This new evil Digimon tried to make his way into the Real World, however the Legendary Warriors united together as one and became Susanoomon in one last fight to determine the fate of both the Real World and the Digital World.

Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cut Lucemon in half, releasing every piece of data that he and his minions took and restored the entire Digital World, however, Lucemon Larva emerged from his destroyed puppet and stung Susanoomon.

Susanoomon then split into the Legendary Warriors in their Human Spirit forms, each wielding a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon and using the sword, each of the Legendary Warriors slashed Lucemon, at last defeating him and at long last restoring peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe.

Though they didn't always get along at first, and their adventure through the Digital World was no picnic, they were glad they had met each other and became friends, and were proud at what they had achieved during their time. The experiences they had made them better people, however, Takuya and Zoe became more then friends sometime later.

-Flashback-

One month after the former Legendary Warriors had returned from the Digital World, JP had asked Zoe if she would go on a date with him several times, however the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind constantly turned him down, saying she only saw him as a friend, however, he, Koji, Koichi and Tommy could tell that there was another reason she didn't want to date JP and that was because she 'like liked' Takuya, and the same could be said for the leader of the disbanded Legendary Warriors, as he and Zoe would either blush, act weirdly or look away from each other whenever they got too close to each other or whenever they would overhear students comment they would make a great couple, and even though the previous owner of the Spirits of Thunder did care for Zoe, he cared more for her happiness, in which he got an idea to make her and Takuya happy, which Koji, Koichi and Tommy were more than happy to assist in.

Through his magic abilities, JP was able to trick Takuya and Zoe into being participants for his latest trick at his house, however, the joke was on them, as the former Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder handcuffed Takuya and Zoe together and locked the chain through one of his bedposts, so neither could escape.

Confused by JP's trick, the previous Legendary Warrior of Thunder then told them he would only let them go after they told each other how they truly felt about the other, before he left his room to give them some privacy, or as private as possible, as he and the other former Legendary Warriors were on the other side of JP's door eavesdropping on Takuya and Zoe's conversation.

Eventually, JP, Koji, Koichi and Tommy were happy when they heard Takuya and Zoe reveal that they both 'like liked' each other, and so, JP decided to renter the room and unlock the handcuffs, however, he and the others were a little surprised when they entered the room to see Takuya lying on the bed as Zoe was on top of him, in which the pair were engaged in a loving kiss, ending their relationship as friends and begging their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

-End flashback-

Currently, within the Izumi residence, within her bedroom were Zoe and Takuya, who were lying in her bad and locked in a deep and passionate kiss, in which the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind mentally smiled, as she knew her parents had gone back to Italy to visit an old friend and wouldn't be back for a week, which gave her plenty of time to spend with her boyfriend.

As Takuya and Zoe continued to make out, she could feel Takuya's hands travel under her shirt and slowly make their way up her body, in which the former Legendary Warrior of Wind placed her hands on her boyfriend's and removed them from her shirt, which caused the leader of the discontinued Wielders of the Ten Legendary Spirits to say in an apologetic and embarrassed tone. "Sorry, Zoe. Got a little carried away and caught up in the moment."

"It's alright." Zoe happily replied, but deep down she was upset, not at Takuya, but at herself, as every time she and her boyfriend were alone together, Zoe knew that Takuya wanted to take their relationship to the next level, however, even though the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind truly loved Takuya, she just felt she wasn't ready, and even though the former Legendary Warrior of Flame seemed alright with her decision, Zoe knew that Takuya truly wanted her, which ashamed herself that she wasn't able to make Takuya truly happy.

It was then Takuya looked over to the nightstand on the right side of Zoe's bed and said in a worried tone as he got to his feet. "Oh, man, it is past eight o'clock. I was supposed to be home for dinner an hour ago. My parents are going to kill me."

"Don't worry." Zoe replied, as the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind got to her feet and then said. "I'll call your place and tell your parents it was my fault you were late."

"Thanks, Zoe. You're the greatest girlfriend a guy like me could ever have." Takuya happily replied, which made Zoe smile at Takuya's compliment, before he gave his girlfriend a loving kiss on the lips, however, their loving affection was interrupted when a black portal, filled with orange glowing circles, appeared on Zoe's bedroom roof, in which the pair were amazed when a countless amount of black squares formed into the shape of a backpack, before it fell to the ground and landed in Zoe's arms, before the portal closed up and vanished.

Though as curiosity filled Takuya, as the former Legendary Warrior of Flame was intrigued as to what was inside the mysterious backpack, he knew that with every minute he continued to stay at Zoe's, the more likely his parents would scold him and would really let him have it the second he put one foot in the door, in which he gave Zoe one quick kiss as a way to say goodbye, before he left the Izumi household, leaving the previous owner of the Spirits of Wind alone with the backpack from the unknown void, in which she opened up to backpack to see what was contained within, and what Zoe pulled out only heightened her curiosity and confusion, as the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind pulled out two scrolls, which had been tied up with hunter green coloured ribbons, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath and, to her, what looked like a toy ray gun.

Believing the pair of scrolls had some answers to her questions as to where the backpack had come from, what that portal was and what was the deal with the blaster, Zoe then untied the ribbons on the scrolls and read the messages, which told her of how many heroes before her had the device, known as the Hypno Zapper, in their possession, which was created to improve the lives of heroic figures from various worlds and those they loved, including a single message on the back of one of the scrolls, which said: The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link

As Zoe retied the scrolls and placed them back into the backpack, the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind came to the conclusion that the Hypno Zapper was meant for Takuya, as he was the leader of the Legendary Warriors and the one who taught his friends to never give up, no matter how grim the situation, which helped them all unite and take down Lucemon before he could unleash his rage and destructive power upon Shinbuya.

Zoe then picked up the Hypno Zapper and a perplexed look appeared on her face as Takuya's girlfriend began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, only for an unknown language to appear on the screen, which made her seriously wish it was in English, Japanese or Italian, instead of letters and symbols of an unknown origin, however, she remembered that the scrolls weren't the only thing that came with the Hypno Zapper and hoped that the disc would be able to help her with the translation problem.

Zoe then made her way into the lounge room, with the casing containing the red disc in her left hand, in which she turned on the TV, opened up the casing and placed the disc in the DVD player, and waited to see if the disc was compatible, in which the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind smiled as it seemed it was and watched as a young man around the same age as Takuya appeared on the screen, before he asked, as a big smile appeared across his face. "Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?"

"If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter. Allow me to show you."

The brown haired teen said, before he then snapped his fingers, in which Zoe was surprised as she watched as a girl with blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a Red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, each sat on the left and right side of the teen's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss.

After they broke from the kiss, the young man said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." Blair said in a loving tone, revealing the identity of the teen to Zoe, before Alexis stated in her own loving tone. "Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier."

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the movie ended, before another clip played shortly after, in which Takuya's girlfriend was quite amazed, as what looked like the interior of a spaceship and a small robot in the centre holding the Hypno Zapper appeared on the television screen.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, which Zoe assumed that the alien being was Ratchet.

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously.

"I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself.

"Now then, the Hypno zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

-Several minutes later-

As Clank continued to cycle through each mode of the Hypno Zapper and explain each function, Zoe made sure to memorize the symbols she believed to be most important, not for her, but for Takuya.

"... And that's the final function of the Hypno Zapper. Now that you have this information, I know that just like Ratchet, you'll use its power wisely..." Clank began to say, but when the sound of a large explosion shot out from the other room, followed by Ratchet calling out 'My bad' caused Clank to sigh and say. "... And won't end up doing something undeniably idiotic with it. Farewell."

After that screen turned blank and the disc automatically ejected itself from the DVD player, in which the former Legendary Warrior of Wind took the disc and placed it back into the protective casing it came with, before she went back into her bedroom, as an idea formed in her head, one she believed would make Takuya very happy.

Zoe then searched through her closet, until she pulled out a pair of headphones, which was a small fraction of her plan, as the previous owner of the Spirits of Wind planned to use a prerecorded message someone had programmed into the Hypno Zapper, before the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind had gotten a hold of it, to transform herself from just Takuya's girlfriend to his loving and devoted slave, as in her mind, she believed Takuya deserved it for all the good he had done and how great a boyfriend he was to her, and knew as her Master, he would treat her right.

Zoe then changed into her pajamas, got into bed, placed the headphones over her ears and then played the prerecorded message, in which she had changed the previous male's name to say 'Takuya', before the previous Legendary Warrior of Wind closed her eyes, relaxed and thought to herself as she started to drift off. 'This is for you, Takuya. My love... My... Master...'

However, this wasn't going to be the only surprise waiting for Takuya as another female had her eyes on the leader of the disbanded Legendary Warriors.

-The next morning, around 9am, within the Kanbara residence-

Takuya was fast asleep in his bed, dressed in just a pair of dark red boxers, exposing his well-developed chest, arms, and legs, as the leader of the disbanded Legendary Warriors was snoring and a small snot bubble was rising out and in from his left nostril.

However, Takuya was suddenly woken up when his cell phone woke him up, in watch the former Wielder of the Spirits of Flame began to search the floor, until he felt his phone, picked it up and answered as he let out a yawn. "Hello?"

"Good morning Takuya." Takuya heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend say, before Zoe then went on and said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, that's alright. After helping me with my parents last night, I don't mind one bit." Takuya happily replied, as he rubbed his eyes and then asked curiously. "So, what's up?"

"I was hoping you could come over to my place because there's something I want to share with you." Zoe replied.

"No problem. I'll be over as soon as I can." Takuya told Zoe in reply, before he hung up his phone, got a quick breakfast, got dressed, before the previous owner of the Spirits of Flame went into the living room, where his younger brother, Shinya, was sitting on the couch and enjoying the antics of the various cartoons on the TV, before Takuya then asked. "Hey, Shinya. When mum and dad wake up and ask where I am can you tell them I went to see Zoe?"

Shinya smiled and nodded at his big brother's request, as he liked Zoe, not like how Takuya liked her, but because she was always kind to him and believed that she was one of the reasons why Takuya had turned to a better brother, in which Takuya then smiled back, before he left the lounge room to go and meet up with his girlfriend.

-Around the same time in the Digital World-

Thanks to the heroics that Takuya and the others had performed during their time in the Digital World, the Celestial Digimon were back to their old selves, before Lucemon had corrupted Cherubimon's heart and turned him, and the Legendary Warriors of Wood, Darkness, Earth, Steel and Water into his dark sided pawns, but were now purified and contained no traces of evil.

Bokomon had completed his book about the adventures he shared with the Legendary Warriors, in which Neemon tried to help by making illustrations, which Bokomon decided to keep out of his book, even though he knew his nitwit of a friend wanted to help, Bokomon knew the book would look more successful and presentable without Neemon's crayon drawings.

And the biggest change was that after the defeat of Lucemon, time began to move at the same rate of that in the Real World, meaning it too was morning in the Digital World, and within a forested area, was Ranamon, who was to go for a nice refreshing dip in a lake, but the Legendary Warrior of Water stopped when she could hear the faint sound of giggling coming from nearby, which got her curious as to who was causing the small noises of laughter.

Ranamon then followed the sounds, until she came across some shrubs, in which the Legendary Warrior of Water snuck into them, to avoid being spotted, and could see Agunimon, with his back resting against a tree, as Kazemon was sitting in his lap, in which Ranamon could she Kazemon was the one giggling because Agunimon was kissing around her neck.

Seeing enough, Ranamon slowly crawled out of the shrubs and left Agunimon and Kazemon alone, but as the Legendary Warrior walked away, she let out a small sad sigh, as she desired what Kazemon had, a mate, and one male came to her mind, Takuya Kanbara.

At first, when she was on the side of darkness, Ranamon only saw Takuya as a brat, but after her purification, Ranamon's perception of the leader of the former Legendary Warriors changed, as she could see Takuya was a brave, strong and selfless person, and even though the former Wielder of the Spirits of Flame was human, Ranamon didn't care and had a deep desire to be his mate, however, the Legendary Warrior of Water let out another sad sigh as she knew there was no way to get to the Real World and therefore no way to tell Takuya her feelings, or so she thought.

"Ah, Ranamon. Just the Digimon I wanted to see." A familiar deep male voice called out, in which the Legendary Warrior of Water turned around to see non other than Mercurymon, who had a smile on his face and his arms crossed, in which Ranamon asked in a curious, polite tone, in her usual Southern United State accent, as her purification had transformed her from a vain, selfish, and cruel villainess to a kind, selfless and peaceful Digimon. "Mercurymon? What do you want?"

"'Tis not what I want but what you want. More importantly, what the heart of thou wants." Mercurymon replied, which confused Ranamon as to the Legendary Warrior of Steel's reply.

And Ranamon's confusion was heightened further when Mercurymon uncrossed his right arm, revealing he was holding a collection of clothing, which included a sea green T-Shirt, a pair of cerulean coloured shorts, violet-blue sneakers and a beautiful teal bracelet with four shining sapphires embedded within the bracelet, before Mercurymon said, as he handed Ranamon the clothes and then turned his back. "Hither. Please change into these."

Still confused, but willing to do as Mercurymon had asked, not only because after their purification, the pair had put their bickering behind them and had become good friends, Ranamon had to admit the ensemble she was handed looked quite cute, in which the Legendary Warrior of Water removed he helmet, freeing her Turquoise coloured hair and letting it fall freely halfway down her back, before she stripped herself of her usual tiffany blue outfit, leaving her completely naked, but she knew even though Mercurymon had his back turned, and could easily use his mirrors to catch a glimpse of her naked form, Ranamon knew that the Warrior of Steel only saw Ranamon as a friend and was a true gentleman, and in no way a pervert.

"Hath thou finished in changing clothes?" Mercurymon then asked in a patient tone, in which Ranamon told the Legendary Warrior of Steel she had, in which he turned around and smiled at Ranamon's new look, as the braclet adorned her left arm, before the Legendary Warrior of Water asked. "But I still don't understand what you're up to."

"Alas, it is not what I am up to, but rather what Lady Ophanimon hath planned for thee." Mercurymon replied, which surprised Ranamon and caused her to question. "This is all Lady Ophanimon's idea?"

"Correct. But if thou art still in confusion, look into my mirror and thy shall see your changes." Mercurymon told Ranamon, as he held up the mirror on his right arm, which Ranamon did and was highly surprised that while she perceived herself as normal, her reflection was different, as the reflection of Ranamon's eyes were a light sky blue, while her skin was a deep peach colour, in which Ranamon questioned in a highly surprised tone. "I... I'm human?"

"Only in appearance." A familiar angelic voice replied, in which Ranamon and Mercurymon turned to the source of the voice to see the voice belonged to non other than the Mega level Angel Digimon, Ophanimon.

"Lady Ophanimon!" Ranamon and Mercurymon both said in unison, as they then immediately bowed to show their respect, however, Ophanimon smiled and told them in a gentle tone, as even though she was one of the three Celestial Digimon, her kind heart didn't want any kind of special treatment and wanted to make those she talked to feel like her equal. "Please, you two. There is no need for formalities. As for the questions you have, I could sense the sadness in your heart and decided to help you. With that bracelet every human, except for the Legendary Warriors will see you as you did in Mercurymon's mirror."

"You did this for little ol' me?" Ranamon asked in a surprised tone, in which Ophanimon smiled and nodded her head, before the Angel Digimon told the Legendary Warrior of Water. "I have also arranged for a Trailmon in the Village of Flames to take you to the Real World."

However, there was one last thing Ophanimon had to do for Ranamon, in which the Celestial Digimon then said. "Mercurymon. If you would."

"Right, malady." Mercurymon replied, as he uncrossed his left arm, revealing he was holding an Eton blue and tiffany blue coloured D-Tector, in which the Legendary Warrior of Steel handed the device over to Ranamon.

"With the D-Tector, you'll be able to track Takuya by the frequency of his cell phone." Ophanimon explained, and smiled when Ranamon hugged her and said in a highly grateful tone. "Oh thank you ever so much, Ophanimon."

"You're welcome, Ranamon." Ophanimon replied, as the Mega level Digimon then hugged Ranamon back, before the pair broke from their embrace, in which Ophanimon then told Ranamon. "Now go and find the one that has claimed your heart."

Immediately, Ranamon nodded her head and ran as fast as she could to the Village of Flames, and as she did, Mercurymon smiled and thought to himself. 'Best of luck to thee, my friend.'

-Back in the Real World-

Takuya had just arrived at Zoe's place, in which the former Wielder of the Spirits of Flame knocked on the door and waited for his girlfriend to reply, however, he didn't have to wait long, as only seconds later Zoe's voice asked. "Who is it?"

"Zoe, it's me." Takuya replied, in which the leader of the discontinued Legendary Warriors heard the front door unlock, before Zoe poked her head out and said in a cheerful tone. "I'm really glad you came."

"Please Takuya, come in." Zoe then said, before she allowed Takuya inside, however, he was in for a big surprise when he heard Zoe lock the door behind him and blush to see Zoe was dressed in just a white coloured bra and a pair of white panties, while her breast looked as though they had gotten bigger, from a B-cup to around an F-cup.

And Takuya's surprise and blush only heightened when Zoe wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck and said. "Oh, Master, please make me yours."

"M... Master?" Takuya asked in confusion, before Zoe then explained how the mysterious bag contained a device known as the Hypno Zapper which previous heroes like him had used to make their lives better by turning the women closet to their heart into their loving slaves, in which the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind then told her boyfriend she did the same thing to herself, which shocked Takuya.

"Why would you do that?" Takuya questioned with the same amount of shock in his tone.

"I did it for you. I just want you to be happy and for me to be the best girlfriend I can possibly be for you." Zoe replied in an honest tone, before she then said. "Please Takuya, accept me as your slave."

Takuya then looked into Zoe's eyes and could see that this was what Zoe wanted to be and every word she had said was out of love, not because she had brainwashed herself, in which the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Flame asked in a very serious tone. "Zoe, is this really what you want?"

"It is." Zoe replied, before she looked deeply into Takuya's eyes and said in a heartfelt tone. "I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Zoe." Takuya replied, with the same amount of love in his voice, before the pair engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, in which the pair tasted each other's tongues and sampled the other's saliva.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Takuya could see a longing desire for him in Zoe's eye, which caused the former Legendary Warrior of Flame to pick Zoe up bridal style, where he then carried her upstairs to her bedroom, in which moans, groans and other sounds of great pleasure came from within Zoe's bedroom.

-That afternoon, past 12 o'clock-

Within Zoe's bedroom, Takuya and Zoe's clothing was scattered across the floor, and within her bed was the previous Legendary Warrior of Wind resting on her new Master's chest.

It was then Zoe let out a small yawn, before she then opened her eyes and looked up to see her lover and Master, quietly sleeping, and not snoring one bit, as per her Master's orders, Zoe had used the Hypno Zapper on him to stop his sleeping habits, but what Takuya was unaware of was that while he had been put under his hypnosis, Zoe had taken the chance to remove any doubt her Master had about her being his slave.

Zoe then smiled lovingly as she watched her Master sleep, but after several minutes of relaxing by her Master's side, the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind was interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the front door of the Izumi residence.

Deciding to see who it was, Zoe carefully got out of her bed, in which she smiled to see her Master still sound asleep, before the former Legendary Warrior of Wind made her way over to her wardrobe and put on the attire she usually wore, as well as picking up the Hypno Zapper, just in case, before she gently kissed Takuya's forehead, which made him stir a little, but he remained asleep, in which Zoe then headed out of her room and down the stairs to see who was at the door.

-Meanwhile-

Just outside the Izumi household was Ranamon, who, thanks to Ophanimon's generosity, was able to find the home where she believed Takuya lived, and thanks to her bracelet, nobody was the wiser she was in reality a Digimon.

When Ranamon first arrived in the Real World, she got a little nervous as she noticed various people staring at her, but then she realized that everyone of them were young males around the same age as her hopeful mate, checking her out and wondering who the hottie was.

However, Ranamon's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, in which she was surprised to see the one who had defeated and purified her while under Lucemon and Cherubimon's evil influence, which caused the Legendary Warrior of Water to question. "Zoe?"

"Ranamon?" Zoe questioned back with the same amount of surprise, before she asked in a curious tone. "What are you doing here?"

Ranamon then told Zoe how Ophanimon could sense her loneliness, before the Legendary Warrior of Water went on and told Zoe that after her purification and a lot of deep thought, she had fallen for Takuya and desired him as her mate, which surprised the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind that a Digimon could fall in love with a human, but then she remembered how much she loved Takuya herself and could see why any girl, human or Digimon, would want to be his.

And it was after Ranamon had finished her tale that Zoe asked in a curious tone. "You truly love Takuya?"

"That I do. And I'd done anything to be with him." Ranamon replied in an honest tone, in which Zoe nodded her head, before another idea entered her mind.

"Please come in." Zoe said, as she then moved out of the way, in which Ranamon replied. "Thank you kindly."

As the Legendary Warrior of Water made her way inside, Zoe then got her attention when she asked. "Say Ranamon?"

"Yeah?" Ranamon replied curiously, in which Zoe then questioned. "When you said you would do anything to be with Takuya, did you mean 'anything'?"

"I did." Ranamon replied, in which Zoe then confused the Legendary Warrior of Water when it was revealed that the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind was holding an unusual looking blaster, in which Ranamon was about to ask Zoe what the device was, but her voice was silenced when the former Legendary Warrior of Wind placed her right index and middle fingers on Ranamon's lips, silencing her.

"Now, Ranamon. I'm going to do two things to you. Then you can ask any questions you have. Ok?" Zoe then told Ranamon, in which the Legendary Warrior of Water nodded her head, and in response Zoe took her fingers off Ranamon's lips, before she began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper.

Ranamon then watched in confusion as Zoe then aimed the unknown device at her, in which Zoe then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the Legendary Warrior of Water, who let out a loud moan, as her chest began to feel funny.

And after the wave of energy wore off, Ranamon was highly surprised to see that her breasts had gone from C-cup F-cup, in which she was about to question what Zoe had done to her, but before she could, the former Legendary Warrior of Wind fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at Ranamon, which caused her eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before Ranamon's eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, as the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Wind had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Ranamon to make her a loving and devoted slave to Takuya.

"How do you feel, Ranamon?" Zoe asked in a curious tone, in which Takuya's first slave smiled when Ranamon wrapped her arms around Zoe's waist and told her in a loving tone, as the pair stared into each other's eyes. "I've never felt better in all my entire life. Thank you ever so much Mistress Zoe."

"You're welcome Ranamon." Zoe happily replied, before she wrapped her arms around Ranamon's neck and engaged her in a passionate kiss, as Zoe was more than happy to 'share' her Master, in which the pair then broke from their kiss and their close embrace before Ranamon's new Mistress asked in a friendly and curious tone. "Are you ready to see Master Takuya?"

"You bet cha, my cutie of a Mistress." Ranamon replied, before she licked her lips and stated. "I cannot wait to see my hunk of a Master."

"Then follow me." Zoe then ordered, in which Ranamon followed Zoe up the stairs to her bedroom and smiled to see her new Master, sound asleep in Zoe's bed, and looking so sexy to her, in which the Legendary Warrior of Water looked over to her Mistress, who smiled and nodded her head, before Ranamon smiled back, stripped herself, until she was completely naked, got into Zoe's bed and began to kiss around her Master's neck, which caused Takuya to moan in pleasure.

However, when Takuya woke up, he was greatly surprised to see a naked Ranamon was the one kissing him, but after she revealed how much she loved him, even becoming his slave just like Zoe, Takuya smiled, as he saw Ranamon was beautiful, not just physically, but on the inside too, in which the former leader of the Legendary Warriors kissed Ranamon lovingly on the lips, which she happily returned, before Zoe watched as a smile appeared on her face as her Master and slave sister began to mate.

-Several hours later-

After Takuya, Zoe and Ranamon shared a wonderful time mating together, Zoe and Ranamon went around Shinbuya where they used the Hypno Zapper on JP, Koji, Koichi and Tommy to 'convince' them all that Zoe and Ranamon both loving and living with Takuya was completely normal, as the pair used the Hypno Zapper on Takuya's family beforehand so they would be more 'accepting' of Takuya moving into Zoe's place and having more than one girl to love, and would do the same to Zoe's parents, the second they would return home from Italy, but until then Takuya, Zoe and Ranamon had the place all to themselves.

-Several days later-

Within Zoe's bedroom was Takuya, who was lying on Zoe's bed, dressed in just his boxers, and was moaning in pleasure, as both his slaves were massaging his well-developed chest and kissing around his neck.

On his right was Zoe, who was wearing a light pink coloured bra, a pair of light pink panties and a light pink collar, which had been placed firmly around her neck, as a gold medallion, with the Digital symbol for Flame had been engraved on it, while on his right was Ranamon, who in public wore her disguise bracelet and went by the name, 'Rebecca Acquaguerriero', but was back to Ranamon, as she was alone with her Master and Mistress, dressed in a tiffany blue coloured version of her Mistresses' 'uniform', as a tiffany blue coloured collar had been fastened around her neck.

And as the female pair continued to make sure their actions were pleasing their Master, they were unaware that Ophanimon, using her great power, had seen the events beyond the Digital World, but decided not to interfere, as the Celestial Digimon could tell Zoe, Ranamon and Takuya were all truly happy, in love and decided not to ruin their loving relationship.

The end.


End file.
